


Atlantic City

by doctor__idiot



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Bottom!Sam, Public Sex, Slight exhibition kink, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving his brother blowjob in a dark alley behind a bar may not be the greatest idea Dean has ever had. But it certainly isn’t the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantic City

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) prompt "Public Sex".
> 
> Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine.

“Dean, I swear to you, if someone catches me with my pants down in an alley behind a dingy bar, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

Dean snorted derisively, looking up at Sam from beneath his lashes. “You ain’t gonna be the one with a dick in his mouth, so shut up.”

Shaking his head, Sam flattened himself against the damp wall. “Your idea, remember?”

“Do you want your dick sucked or not?” Dean’s eyebrows drew together in frustration. He was cold and Sam was right: This was a monumentally stupid idea but hell if he was going to back out now.

Sam made a ‘go ahead’ gesture and Dean rolled his eyes. “Such a romantic,” he grumbled before unbuttoning Sam’s pants obediently.

The sound of Sam’s breath hitching in his throat when Dean pulled down the zipper and slid his hands into the waistband of Sam’s jeans was what made the entire thing worth it. He didn’t even care about the wet ground soaking his knees anymore.

There was a group of smokers more or less _right,_ around the corner but that had been the point of the whole endeavor. Dean wasn’t ashamed to say he got more than a little kick out of it.

“Think you can be quiet?” he asked, hooking his fingers into Sam’s underwear. His eyes flitted upwards and he caught his brother staring down at him. His mouth ran dry.

Sam’s eyes were hooded, practically black in the dim light of the alley, and intensely focused on Dean.

“We’ll just have to see, I guess,” Sam responded, voice slightly scratchy. It made Dean shiver with more than just the chilly midnight air.

He decided they had wasted too much time already. 

Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Sam’s face, he focused on the task on hand instead. He shoved Sam’s jeans and underwear to his knees without any fanfare and wrapped one hand around his brother’s half-hard length.

A hiss from above. A hand sliding into his hair, holding on.

Dean turned his head into Sam’s palm, encouraging him, and then began stroking his hand up and back down again with a confident grip, twisting slightly as he went.

He closed his mouth around the tip, pressing his tongue against it, and Sam’s hips bucked against him. There was a muffled sound and when Dean glanced up, Sam had pressed the back of his free hand against his mouth, eyes squeezed shut.

Dean wished he could touch himself, slip a hand into his own pants, but the way he was crouching on the pebbly ground didn’t allow for it. So he put his own release on the back burner, concentrating on getting his brother off instead.

Sam’s fingers flexed in his hair, adding the occasional sharp twinge to the mix.

He took as much of Sam’s cock into his mouth as he managed to, making a mess of it, letting himself choke a little, spit running down his chin.

It was sloppy and somehow it fit the moment. Sam didn’t seem perturbed by it, either, if the muffled grunting sounds from above were anything to go by.

Since he couldn’t jerk himself off anyway, Dean used his other hand to cup Sam’s balls, rolling them gently in his hand and occasionally bringing them to his mouth to lap at them with his tongue.

The very real possibility of having someone round the corner and practically trip over them was giving him a thrill even though if he was the one who would be caught on his knees. Maybe because of it. He didn’t really want to examine that any further right now.

Either way, his body was responding to all of it, his own cock hard against the fly of his pants and he was aching for some sort of release. 

Spreading his knees a bit, he pressed the heel of his hand against the seam, relieving some of the pressure temporarily. It wasn’t enough.

Sam made a distinct choking noise when Dean took him as deep as he possibly could without actually throwing up, letting him bump against the back of his throat. Dean saw Sam bite the fleshy part of his thumb when he looked up briefly.

It was beyond hot.

“Dean, I– I’m gonna come, so if you don’t –”

Sam always gave him the heads-up, a way out, but Dean didn’t mind swallowing. It was an acquired taste but it was part of the experience and, anyway, this was Sam. To Dean, that was all the explanation that was needed.

He increased his efforts, letting Sam’s length nearly fall out of his mouth entirely before he dove back in, relaxing his jaw as much as he could. He pressed his tongue against the skin on the underside when he pulled back again, swirling it around the tip.

It always came a little unexpected when Sam climaxed because for all the moaning and gasping he did during sex, he was almost eerily quiet during orgasm save for a few wet breaths.

It was sort of funny that Dean was the exact opposite.

He dutifully gathered the sticky proof of Sam’s release on his tongue, swallowing a couple of times, letting some of it trickle down his chin.

His brother’s hand fisted in the collar of Dean’s shirt and pulled him up and into a hard kiss. He licked across Dean’s lips and chin to clean every last bit of come off him.

“Jesus Christ, you’re good at that,” Sam breathed, slumping back against the wall, and it made Dean laugh.

Collecting himself, Sam stepped closer again and wound an arm around Dean’s shoulders. He leaned in, his palm rubbing over the considerable bulge in Dean’s jeans, making Dean jump.

“Do you want me to give you a hand with that now or do you wanna wait till we’re in the car and you can fuck me in the backseat?”

Dean’s body was screaming at him, begging him for an orgasm, and soon, but even his cock had to agree that the presented prospect was ultimately more enticing than a messy hand job against a dirty wall. Not that Sam wasn’t great at those.

Dean pulled his brother in for another demanding kiss before he helped him pull up and fasten his pants so they could make their way to the parking lot.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
